


That one ARK Scene but it's Better

by Zonerz



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Im new to Archive and Im just Doing my Best so bare with me fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zonerz/pseuds/Zonerz
Summary: Yknow the scene from SA2 where Amy talked to Shadow, said like 5 words and Shadow had some FlashbacksTM and was suddenly a good guy? Like I love that scene but it could have been so much more. So I made it so much more. Also I wrote this after watching the SA2 Arc in Sonic X and was just rlly salty that Chris got the spotlight instead of Amy lol





	That one ARK Scene but it's Better

The young hedgehog ran through the halls of the ARK, lights above her flickering as the space colony made its way into the Earth’s atmosphere. They had less than 20 minutes left before the ARK crashed and wiped out humanity, and odds weren’t quite in their favor. The constant reminder of their situation echoing through the halls in the form of Gerald’s final message. Amy lets out a scream as she’s thrown into the wall, a large tremor running through the ARK.

_ “ _ Ooooh, I  _ hate _ this!” She yells, her voice being drowned out among the chorus of explosions and metal screeching against metal. She holds herself steady as the ARK settles again. She lets the wave of fear that washed over her die down before she takes a deep breath and begins running once more, taking quick looks in room after room as she makes her way through the ARK.  _ ‘He’s gotta be around here somewhere! If this is the end, I might as well try and get Sonic some help!’ _ Amy frowns, her heart beating out of her chest. This is a risky move for her, but it’s better than standing around and doing nothing.  _ Finally, _ she finds him.

_ “Shadow!” _ She runs into the room and stops a few steps in, putting her hands on her knees and panting. Shadow merely glances back at her. The power in the room has long gone out, the only lighting being the blue glow of the Earth. Amy stares down at the planet through the glass floor, it makes her queasy as she pulls her gaze back to Shadow, barely getting words out between her gasps, “Shadow, the.. the  _ ARK! _ It’s  _ crashing..! _ Sonic needs  _ he—“ _

“Then it’s all going according to plan.” The ebony hedgehog cuts her off eerily casually, almost  _ contently _ . Amy frowns, confused.

“You..  _ You knew about this?” _

Shadow only looks back at her briefly before turning back to stare at the Earth. Amy fumes, clenching her fists.

_ “You  _ **_need_ ** _ to help us! To help  _ **_them_ ** _!” _ She gestures to the Earth desperately.

“And for  _ what?” _ Shadow snaps back, red eyes drilling holes into Amy. She can practically hear her own heartbeat. “There’s no _ reason _ for me to help them. Besides, there’s no way to stop it..”

“You’re  _ wrong!  _ There’s gotta be  _ something! _ Sonic, Knuckles and the others are all working to drain the Chaos Emeralds of their power, to stop them from powering the ARK’s propulsion! But  _ you _ know the ARK best! With your help, there’s no  _ way  _ we could lose!”

“I don’t  _ care.” _ He looks back at her, hollow. Amy chokes on her words, finding it hard to understand him. There  _ has _ to be something she can reach!  _ Nobody _ is completely heartless. His voice snaps her out of her thoughts, “This is what they  _ deserve!” _ He points at the planet as he speaks. “This is what I promised her!  _ Revenge on the people who took her away too soon!” _

_ “Those are Gerald’s thoughts! Not  _ **_yours_ ** _!” _

“ _ Who are  _ **_you_ ** _ to say what I think?”  _ He hisses at her. Amy just shakes her head furiously.

“You can’t  _ punish _ them!  _ These _ people had nothing to do with what happened  _ 50 years ago!” _

_ “So  _ **_what_ ** _?” _

Amy’s words are stolen from her as she stares at him, mouth agape. “ _ ‘So what?’  _ Are you serious?  _ Its not their burden to  _ **_bare_ ** _! Acting out on them like this is completely unfair to them!” _

Shadow snaps,  **_“You wanna talk about unfair?!”_ ** He swings his hand down, sending a small barrage of chaos spears past Amy. She screams, quickly moving away. They blow up behind her, lighting up the room with a brief flash. Shadow continues yelling,  **_“They took EVERYTHING from me!”_ ** He flings more spears out as Amy ducks behind some metal storage cases, wincing. 

_ ‘Amy what have you gotten yourself into?’ _ She steadies her breathing as she strains to hear if he’s moving. 

_ “ _ **_Nobody_ ** _ on the ARK did  _ **_anything_ ** _ to provoke anyone, and  _ **_what did humanity do about it?_ ** _ ”  _ The sound of his rocket skates activating makes Amy freeze.  _ “They  _ **_KILLED THEM!_ ** _ ”  _ Amy screams again and covers her head as Shadow kicks the box atop the one she’s hidden behind. She hustles up and runs to the other side of the room, hazel eyes keeping an eye on the temperamental hedgehog.

She quickly scans the room for another type of protection, finding none close by she shifts her gaze back to Shadow. He saunters her way. Amy frowns, shaking now. However, she takes a deep breath and gets into a fighting position. She summons her hammer, ready to defend herself if she needs to. Shadow stops, fists clenched and shaking. Amy looks up at his eyes. She sees fury, but more importantly, she sees  _ pain. _

_ “And yknow what they did  _ **_next_ ** _?”  _ Shadow asks, his voice dangerously soft. Amy doesn’t respond, just stares. He continues,  _ “They had the  _ **_audacity_ ** _ to leave. Me.  _ **_ALIVE_ ** _!”  _ He lunges, going for a swift punch to her gut, only to have her sidestep and swing at him. He ducks with ease, blocking another attempt of a swing and kicking her legs out from under her in one fell swoop. Amy grimaces and quickly reaches for her hammer again. She slides back across the smooth floor, dodging another hit from Shadow. He scowls, furious and without a way to vent his anger,  _ “IF YOU’RE NOT GONNA PUT UP A FIGHT THEN LEAVE OR ILL JUST KILL YOU NOW!” _

Amy quickly pulls herself up, hanmer ready again, shooting back,  _ “IF YOU REALLY WANTED TO KILL ME YOU COULD HAVE DONE IT ALREADY! But you  _ **_HAVEN’T_ ** _!” _

Another rough tremor is sent through the ARK, sending both of them struggling to hold their balance. Shadow uses this as an advantage and goes in for another kick at Amy. She dodges again and this time nails him in the back with her hammer, sending him flying into the group or boxes she hid behind prior. She grips her hammer tightly, hands sweating now beneath her gloves. Shadow hisses as he gets out of the mess of now ruined boxes. Amy takes note,  _ ‘So much for any kind of cover..’  _  The two begin circling each other, Shadow becoming more defensive after that hit.

“ _ It’s never too late to do the  _ **_right_ ** _ thing, Shadow!” _

_ “In my eyes I already  _ **_am_ ** _.” _

Amy groans and rolls her eyes, letting her guard down briefly and leading to Shadow going in for a roundhouse. Amy gasps but catches his leg on the handle of her hammer, locking him in place for a few seconds before knocking him back. Shadow stumbles a bit, getting more flustered, he can only glare at her. She starts pushing, starting towards him confidently, Shadow in turn begins instinctively backing up.

_ “This is pointless, Shadow!  _ **_Wake up! Look around!_ ** _ If this girl, Maria, was  _ **_so kind and sweet_ ** _ , then would she  _ **_really_ ** _ want you to do all this?” _

Shadow begins looking around the room, looking for a way out. With no easy one, he resorts to covering his ears and shaking his head.

_ “SHUT UP!” _

_ “I’M  _ **_RIGHT_ ** _ , AREN’T I?” _

_ “LET ME  _ **_THINK_ ** _!” _

_ “ _ **_I’M RIGHT!_ ** _ ” _

**_“ENOUGH!”_ ** A quick flash of red light and Amy is thrown back across the room, rolling to a stop near the door in which she first got into this mess. Her ears ring and her head spins as she tries to reorient herself.

Shadow leans back against the cold glass of the room, panting softly and retreating into himself. Amy groans as she shifts to push herself back up, now hurting all over. She gets herself in at least a sitting position before looking back to Shadow. He runs a hand through his quills as he thinks hard, his eyes wider now than what she’d seen. He notices she’s staring at him again.

Amy sighs and swallows her pride. She didn’t expect to see Shadow of all people this way, an absolute wreck. Yet at the same time, for a kid barely three years older than her to be pushed to  _ this? _ There’s a lot there. She holds out a shaky hand to him.

_ “It’s alright to be upset, Shadow..” _

_ “After everything, they left me  _ **_alive_ ** _..” _ He hugs himself, speaking quietly but shakily.  _ “I was ready to give myself up.. I would have done  _ **_anything_ ** _ if it meant they would be safe..” _ He shakes his head.  _ “I..  _ **_I promised I would protect them! To protect HER!_ ** _ ” _

_ “Shadow, you did  _ **_everything you could._ ** _ ” _

_ “No I just  _ **_FROZE!_ ** _ ”  _ He snaps at her again, but there’s hardly any edge to his voice. The blue light from the planet reflects in his eyes, she can tell he has tears building up.  _ “A-And after they just.. After they had  _ **_everything_ ** _ they wanted! They decided to keep me  _ **_alive_ ** _! Making the whole thing,  _ **_POINTLESS_ ** _! I could have been just as well and just as alive up here! With no one hurt!” _ Another tremor erupts and knocks Shadow to his knees as well as a few pieces of metal loose from the ceiling. The full scope of the situation hits Amy once more. She looks over at Shadow, now hardly holding himself up.

_ ‘Now or never Ames..!’ _ She takes a deep breath and begins scooting over to him, to which he hardly takes notice until the last second. He’s too late to react and is suddenly pulled into a tight embrace from Amy. She shakes as she holds on tight, not knowing how Shadow will act out. She closes her eyes tight, preparing herself for any kind of pain he may inflict…

… Only instead, to have him go limp in her arms. He takes in a long, shuddery breath, and her eyes widen as he lets out a loud, pained sob. She hangs on tight and buries her face in his shoulder and lets him cry, scream and wail. He clutches her as he lets loose all the pain that he’s kept bottled up.

Only maybe three minutes pass at most, but they felt like hours. The room’s returned to it’s serene silence, bathing everything in the comforting (and quickly approaching) blue of the Earth. Shadow’s breathing has become mostly normal again, save for the occasional sniffle. Amy lets go and pushes him back so she can look at him. She squeezes his arms.

_ “There’s still time to do what’s  _ **_right_ ** _..! To do what she  _ **_really_ ** _ wanted!”  _ She gives the best smile she can muster.

_ “But what if it doesn’t work? What if we’re not good enough? What if I  _ **_fail_ ** _ again..?”  _ He asks tiredly. Amy has to take a deep breath. It’s hard for her to imagine Sonic failing, even at this close of a point. The idea scares her, but she sucks it up.

“Well.. Then at least you’ll go out fighting as a hero! She’d be proud of you, even.. even if you  _ don’t  _ win. Because fact of the matter is, you realized the truth, you realized what was truly important and you did all she would have wanted you to in the end!”

“Am I really—“

“You are  _ more  _ than enough. You’ve really put  _ Sonic  _ to the test these past few days. That’s impressive! You’re good rivalling each other so  _ imagine _ all you could do if you worked  _ together!” _ She shakes him a bit for emphasis as Shadow thinks hard. She tries to think of what else to say to convince him, “Umm..! Oh!  _ Plus! _ Look at all the amazing stuff you can do! Whatever that  _ blast _ was just now? Blew me out of the fight like  _ that!” _ She snaps her fingers, “Plus your Chaos Control is—“

_ “Chaos Control..” _ He repeats her words softly, a look of realization sweeping over him along with a spark of hope in his eyes.  _ “That could be it! Amy! You’re brilliant!” _ He quickly hops up and begins running out of the room.

“ _ Wh- Woah wait! Where are you going???” _

He turns back to her briefly, “I’m going to keep my promise to Maria! And  _ you!” _ He nods assuredly before turning away and darting out of the room, a faint boom signalling him taking off.

With that, Amy’s left alone again only to watch the Earth grow steadily nearer and the clock counts down…


End file.
